Harry Potter and the Wheels of Life
by ThunderByrdN93kg
Summary: Harry Potter's life changed that Halloween. Accidents happened. What comes from these accidents was unsavory. Harry's life takes a turn to neglect. The threads of fate were weaved differently. In another world Harry Potter may have been the hero, but here he is but a casualty. When Brian Potter is proclaimed the hero, Harry is lost. Smart!Harry Powerful!Harry HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Harry Potter's name, the book or pretty much anything in this except for my adaptations of the storyline that weren't in the books and my OC s. JK Rowling owns it.**

**Prologue**

The day of July 27, 1980 came with absolute joy for the Potters because at 12:01 AM of that day, Harry James Potter was born.

**(Scene Change)**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Lily Potter as she became a mother. The room was relatively silent, except for Lily's ragged breathing, for a while until Doctor Wooflis came back into the room holding a small bundle of cloth that could instantly be recognized as where the newest Potter resided.

"Congratulations Ms. Potter, it's a boy!" He said jovially signaling the nurse on hand to bring in Mr. James Potter, Lily's husband. While she walked out the doctor grabbed a clipboard off of the table and a pen.

When James Potter arrived, the doctor gestured for him to sit down and asked Lily and James, "What are you going to name him?"

The happy couple gazed lovingly at the face of the bundle; a face pudgy with baby fat, a tuft of raven black hair on his small head and when he opened his eyes, they saw 2 brilliantly shining green eyes; and James said, "Harry, Harry James Potter." Lily was silently tearing up in joy while the Wooflis scribbled down the name on the paper on the clipboard.

"Alright then! Congratulations again Mr and Mrs Potter," and with an exaggerated bow, the doctor walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

**(Scene Change) (October 31, 1984 : Harry is 4 and his brother Brian is 1)**

A man with a black cloak walked swiftly and silently through Godrics Hollow, the children running around in funny costumes and the parents keeping order in the streets. He was an imposing figure people stared at him as he walked nearer and nearer to a seemingly empty clearing.

Under his hood he was doing something between a scowl and a smirk as he crossed the property line and a small cottage appeared where none was before, walked up to the front door, and promptly whispered, "_Reducto_," causing the wooden door to blow to smitherenes. He then walked, wand in hand, into the sitting room where an old women was resting on a chair. He smirked and said, "_Avada Kedavra!_" He humphed and said, "Only a squib to protect your children, eh Potter." He exitted the room up the stairs and into a room where a small bed was in the corner and a crib was near that.

What the man wasn't expecting was to see Harry Potter stepping slowly out from behind the crib yelling, "NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY BROTHER!"

The man saw the raw anger and protectiveness in his eyes. He was also taken aback that a mere child would speak to him this way. These thoughts caused him to become engraged and act as he usually did when angry, shooting killing curses at whoever made him mad. "Impudent child! _Avada Kedavra!_" When the green beam launched from his wand towards the crib as though he missed. Harry looked scared at what would happen if his brother was hit with the beam so he ran towards the light blocking his brother with his body. Harry was closing his eyes and he neared the beam but before his emerald eyes were completely closed he saw a silvery blue sheild erect before in front of him and his brother.

What happened next, unseen to Harry, was seemingly impossible; the green light hit the sheild and bounced back at the man whose eyes were wide. The curse hit true and just like that, the man felt pain. A pain like 10 cruciatus curses impacting him at once. When the pain finally subsided he was but a mere wraith fleeing from the building and Harry Potter became the only person to survive the killing curse.

The whiplash of energy from the rebounded curse destroyed the room and a splinter of wood hit the child in the crib, giving a 'Z' shaped scar on his left forearm. Harry's sheild remained in place until a large 'crack' was heard from outside of the house where Lily and James Potter arrived at the destroyed house.

**(Scene Change) (Lily and James-Centric 3rd Person)**

James Potter was worried when he arrived at his house with his wife to find a moderately destroyed building. Immediately on guard, James raised his wand and said, "Lily, get Dumbledore!"

Without waiting for a reply, James advanced on into the sitting room where the dead women lie where she had been before she died. "Mrs. Figg?!" James said while shaking the recently named Mrs. Figg.

James, not getting a response promptly paled at what could have happened to his sons if Mrs. Figg was dead. He ran up the stairs and into the room where he found Harry lying on the ground a few meters to the left of the crib, unconcious, and a screaming Brian in the crib, blood leaking from his forearm.

James checked the pulse of Harry and found a normal one so he moved over to Brian to try and appease the youngest Potter.

Just then Dumbledore is seen bursting into the room, his bright baby blue robes flowing in from behind him. He walks over to James and when he sees the mark on Brian's forearm he gasps and says, "I can feel dark energy radiating from his body! This can only come from the killing curses being cast on him. If the curse was cast on him and he still lives, the curse must have somehow killed Voldemort," wince from James, "He is the only person to survive it, Brian Potter is the Boy Who Lived!"

"What does this mean Professor?" James asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled while he said, "He must be trained at the manor, Voldemort will return, I am certain he must have had precautionary measures to make sure he survives. The Fidelius is useless now that Voldemort is gone temporarily and the house destroyed."

"Then we will train him to fight while we can. He will need all the training he can get if You-Know-Who returns," James said raising Brian towards the light of the half-moon.

**AN: So there ya have it. The Boy Who Lived survives Voldyshorts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does**

**Chapter 1**

**(August 26, 1991 : Harry is 14 and Brian is 11)**

Harry Potter's life sucked. After Brian was hailed the Boy Who Lived, Harry was neglected, ignored, shunned, and basically all other aspects of lonliness. On occasion he was also beaten by James Potter such was a time on Brian's 4th birthday. It was also the day that was supposed to be Harry's birthday party shared with his brothers. It was after the party, when the presents were opened, after the guests had left, where Brian had taken every present that was brought. Even those that were for his brother. Harry protested and well...

**FLASHBACK BEGIN**

"Brian, can I have my presents?" Harry asked.

"No! All mine!" Brian yelled childishly.

"Daddy! Brian took my presents!" Harry yelled at his father, hoping that he would give the ones taken back to him.

"You ungrateful brat! Brian is the Boy Who Lived! He gets your presents too," James yelled scathingly.

"But dad..." Harry started only to be stopped when he was dragged out of the room by his collar.

Moments later, in a silenced room painstaking cries were heard echoing throughout the room brought on by the severe belt lashing Harry was experiencing.

**FLASHBACK END**

Now, Harry is living a life of emotionless independence unless around Mr. Garrick Ollivander, his teacher of the art of magic foci and wand-craft. He became a pseudo-grandfather to Harry after his parents told him to go out to Diagon Alley to get a job.

**FLASHBACK BEGIN**

Harry, age 9, had just gotten yelled at by his father because he was mad when Harry dropped a glass and told him to pay for it. He couldn't, so James told him to go find a job in Diagon Alley. That was where he was Flooing to right now. After exiting the floo, Harry made his way down the Alley, looking for a shop that looked relatively structurally sound. He only found 4, the Apothecary, the cauldron shop, the quidditch supply store, and a dusty building that looked interesting. He walked into the first place he saw, the dusty shop. Upon entering he heard creaking of wood from behind him so he turned around and found himself looking into 2 silvery eyes.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I had thought you were going to arrive in 2 years," the man behind the eyes said curiously.

"Um, hello, my father 'told' me to get a job and who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am Garrick Ollivander. Tell me, do you feel anything around you without your 5 senses?"

In truth, Harry did feel something, a buzzing and a feeling of waves hitting him from all around him. "I feel waves and buzzing from around me."

Mr. Ollivander's eyes widened considerably before he became very excited. He almost jumped forward and took Harry's hand, dragging him to the back of the shop and bringing him to a table where assorted woods and substances in jars were laying on. He said, "Focus on that feeling and follow it to the substances it leads you to, then bring them to me."

Harry just did what he said and picked out 2 blocks of wood, one being greyish-brown with white streaks, and one that looked almost like regular wood except for the black cracklike lines running along it. He also took 3 jars, one jar with a sickly green liquid in it, one with stark-white feathers, and one with 3 strands of a black hair.

Ollivander looked so happy he was rolling on the balls of his feet while Harry carried the assortment of materials to the old man. "My, my Mr. Potter, you are powerful indeed. Elder and some Oak infused with essence of the shadows. Interesting. You also picked the venom of the quetzacoatl, the 'mythical' Mesoamerican winged snake. Along with feather of the elder pheonix and true pegasus hair, taken from some of the true pegasi, born directly from the ever-living** (Ever living means they can live forever but can die by weapons or some other like that)** children of Pegasus," Ollivander explained excitedly, "This will be powerful and difficult," he mumbled lightly.

"Um, not to be rude, but what did I do?" Harry asked, genuinely curious about the antics of the old man.

"Oh, yes, I probably should explain. You see, when you told me you felt the magical energy in the air, I knew you could become a wand maker or crafter. This profession is based on the flow of magic, so people who can sense magic are the only that can learn it. You can learn it. The things you took from the table were ingridients for a wand. I am going to be making you a wand so I can teach you my craft," Ollivander said.

"Sorry, Mr. Ollivander, but I have to find a job because James to me to."

"Oh! Apprenticeship means I pay you, you will basically become my employee while I teach you."

**FLASHBACK END**

So that's how it went. Harry's wand was cool, it had a hand grip made of the elder and the actual rod made of the Oak infusion with silver running along in a stripe-like pattern down it from the end.

Now, Harry is walking out of the Floo on Platform 9 ¾ towards the blatantly Gryffindor train at least 10 minutes before the Potters will be coming out. When he got to the train, he went to his usual compartment where Leon Black and Cedric Diggory, his two best friends. They were arguing about something.

"My father is not lame!" Cedric complained.

"Yes, he is," Leon said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Stop!" Harry yelled. Harry, at this time, was an improved version of his father and mother combined. He had ink-black hair, aristocratic features, bright, swirling green eyes with hints of silver running through, along with his muscular appearance, lacking the glasses of his father, unlike his twin, he was the most elligable bachleor to the females of the Hogwarts population. Even if he didn't date around. **(This is my description of him. I had to put it here because I forgot it)**

Cedric and Leon turned to stare at him, with looks that said, 'what the fuck Harry?'

"What?" Harry said, sounding annoyed.

"You're not supposed to inturrupt our arguments!" They yelled in unison, sounding oddly like the mischeif-making Weasley twins. The Weasley twins, Fred and George, were Harry's prank team. Harry liked causing mass hysteria and chaos using pranks, the same was to be said for Fred and George, so after a few weeks of a prank war, they teamed up.

Leon and Cedric looked at each other with looks that said, 'let's get back at him' so, brandishing the wands that Harry sold to them, used the tickling jinx on Harry causing him to laugh uncontrollably. "STOP, STOP, STOP!" Harry yelled out repeatedly. "Stop right now or I'll be hexing you back!" Leon and Cedric looked at each other with scared expressions, reminded of the other time Harry had hexed them in revenge.

**FLASHBACK**

Leon and Cedric were yelling at each other about who was smarter. Harry was sitting a few feet away, with an expression that protrayed extreme annoyance. Harry was mere seconds away from blowing up... and that he did.

** (I'm going to skip his rant)** Leon and Cedric, hating it when anyone interrupted them, used stinging hexes at Harry, who dodged them and then used a paintball spell to fire paintballs at them until they had bruises the size of a quarter all over their bodies.

**FLASHBACK END**

They were interrupted by the arrival of Cho Chang and her cousin Su Li, a new first year. "Hello guys!" she said jovially until she saw the boys expressions where she and Su Li broke down into hysterical laughter. Harry glared at her for stopping him from hexing them. Cedric, being ever so protective of his girlfriend, smacked Harry on the back of the head and said, "Don't glare at Cho."

Harry grumbled and turned away. This grumbling ended and became a very pronounced scowl when the door opened and his fat brother strode into the compartment with his lacky, Ron Weasley.

Brian, as the years passed, became so fat and spoiled he just expected everyone to bow to him based on his status as Boy-Who-Lived. Ron Weasley, the 6th child of the Weasley line in Britain, was tall and lankey. He was basically a servant of Brian, leeching off of the 'honor' of Brian's status.

"Oi! Harry, Mum and Dad said you got to talk to them in their rooms," he finished talking and immediately left the compartment, appearently horrified that he was even in the same room as his older brother.

The rest of the ride went on without incidence and after arriving at Hogsmeade Station, went on to the carriages while Su Li and the other first years went to follow Hagrid to the boats.

**AN: Next chapter will be sorting ceremony and first day of classes. I am putting my Pokemon fiction on hold until I want to do it again so it's on Hiatus.**


End file.
